Tyrell, Atticus
RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Admiral DEXTERITY 1D+2* Blaster 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 7D+2, Bureaucracy 7D, Intimidation 6D+1, Languages 5D+2, Planetary Systems 7D, Streetwise 7D+1, Survival 6D+1, (s)Tactics: Fleets 7D, (s)Tactics: Starfighters 6D+1, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 8D+2, Value 5D+2, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 5D, Beast Riding 5D, Capital Ship Gunnery 6D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 7D, Capital Ship Shields 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 6D+1, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 8D+2, Command 10D, Con 7D+1, Hide 7D, Investigation 10D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 8D+2, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D* Brawling 6D+2, Climbing 4D+2, Stamina 7D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 3D, First Aid 3D, Repulsorlift Repair 3D, Security 5D (See Story Factors for "*".) Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Paralysis: Due to injuries received years ago, Atticus has been paralyzed from the waist down for a number of years. Due to his condition, he has been confined to a repulsor chair, unable to walk. Due to this, his DEXTERITY attribute and Move have been lowered to below normal, although he can still do most of the activities he was able to prior to the injury. While he cannot use his STRENGTH attribute for skills involving his legs, anthing involving his upper body has normal game mechanics. Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 21 Move: 8 (in repulsor chair), 2 (limited to crawling out of chair) 'Equipment:'Encrypted comlink, Datapad, Battle-dress uniform, Arentech Riot/Combat Armor (torso & arms, +1D Physical, +1 Energy), Arentech G19 Repulsor Chair Category:Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Non-Player Characters